Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of electrical energy generation and more particularly to a thermoelectric generators (TEG) or heat pipes in combination with a heat engine to employ bleed air duct temperature differential with local ambient for electrical power generation to be reintroduced into an aircraft electrical power system.
Background
Commercial aircraft employ shaft power from main propulsion engines and/or auxiliary power units (APU) (referred to jointly herein as engines) to provide electrical power using electric generators. These generators extract horsepower from the engine shaft and thus contribute to greater fuel consumption. The engines also provide bleed air air for environmental control systems (ECS) and pneumatic systems operation. Bleed air typically is routed from the engine to the ECS or pneumatic systems through a bleed air duct. Temperature of bleed air in the duct may range from 300 to 1000° F. and the bleed air is typically exchanges heat with cool air for ECS or pneumatic system operation. At least a portion of the initial heat energy in the bleed air is therefore not productively employed.
It is therefore desirable to provide conversion systems for harvesting waste heat for electrical power generation.